Love is Here
by HaleyJonas16
Summary: This is a cute story about Leon and Claire. Claire is pregnant and who knows where their life will go. LeonXClaire, ChrisXJill. There will be a special guest! Rated T for language. OC Don't read if you don't like it :p
1. Chapter 1

Love is Here

**Hi this is my very first fan fiction story. This has LeonXClaire, ChrisXJill. There will also be a special guest. If you have any suggestions to my story be sure to review ****Thank-You! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own resident evil or any of the characters but I wish I did _

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

_Just another typical day in the office, with tons of work to do. As Leon went to sit down at his desk, he noticed that right across from him Chris had already fallen asleep. To busy with the lady I see, Leon thought to himself. As he looked around the office as he sat down, he wondered where Claire and Jill were. While procrastinating to do his work, Leon decided to go over to Rebecca, Hey Leon, Rebecca said, as he approached her, what's up? Leon hesitated for a moment noticing how organized and neat Rebecca's desk was. Leon finally spoke, Have you seen Claire or Jill around, they aren't at there desks. Rebecca thought for a moment or two, no I haven't, I'm sorry. Thanks anyway. He started walking away until Rebecca shouted, why don't you go ask Billy? I will do that, thanks Rebecca. Leon never really got to know Rebecca that well. He never really was attracted to her, but sure enough she was dating Billy. Leon walked in the hallway when he noticed Billy getting something from the vending machine. Yo Billy, what's up. Leon said as he noticed Billy getting aggravated with the machine. The fucking machine wont give me my salt and vinegar chips, Billy said aggravated. Leon chuckled and hit the machine with his hip. The chips came falling down and Billy patted Leon on the back. So what's up Leon Billy asked, while opening his bag of chips. Have you seen Claire and Jill, Leon asked. Hmm, they might be getting something to eat. Don't worry dude, they'll be back, Billy shrugged. Alright, thanks man Leon said. Leon decided to walk back to his desk and start on his work. Hopefully I don't have to stay late Leon thought. He wanted to take Claire out for dinner later. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't want to keep you waiting, so I will update asap! Sorry for the long wait I didn't know how to put on another chapter :/ The special guest will be arriving soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing it means a lot! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

Meanwhile…

Claire and Jill were in the bathroom. "Are you almost done, I have a lot of work to do" Jill said, waiting impatiently while looking in the mirror at herself. "I'm almost done so stop rushing me, this is important". After a couple minutes, Claire came out of the stall and put the white stick on the counter. "We have to wait five minutes for the results," Claire said nervously. As Jill noticed Claire shaking, she went over to Claire and hugged her. "Everything will be ok and, if you are pregnant, Leon will not leave you, I promise." Claire quietly sobbed into Jill's shoulder. "Hey, just wondering, Leon is the father, right?"

"I….I'm positive" Claire said, her crying calming down. After a few more minutes, both girls jumped at the sound of the thin white stick beeping. "Jill can you look and tell me, I'm to nervous." "Sure,' Jill said picking up the stick. After a second Jill hugged Claire and said, "your going to be a mommy." Claire looked at Jill startled and she said "ok, I will tell Leon later." They started walking back to the office when Claire stopped and covered her mouth with her hands and ran back to the bathroom.

"Aw, that morning sickness" Jill thought to herself, waiting for Claire to come back out. In the bathroom, Claire stared at herself in the mirror after washing her mouth out. "How am I going to tell Leon, and how will I tell Chris?" All these thoughts popped into Claries head all at once. "I'm a Redfield, I'm strong, I can do this! For goodness sake, I survived a zombie outbreak!" Claire walked out of the bathroom heading back toward her desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Ok I will be posting a new chapter everyday! Thanks again for all the reviews and help!**

**Chapter 3**

Leon looked up at the clock, "10:34am this is going bye so slow" it's been ten minutes since Leon got back to the desk and started doing paperwork. (oh Leon J) Leon noticed Jill and Claire come into the come into the room. Leon looked concerned when he noticed Claire a sickly green color. Leon got up and walked over as Claire sat down at her desk. "Hey Claire are you feeling alright?"

While putting a hand on his girlfriends shoulder. "I'm fine, but I'm not looking forward to work" Claire sighed. "So if you're not doing anything later, you want to go out to dinner with me at around 7?" Leon asked unusually nervous. "That sounds great!" Claire said noticing Jill listening into there conversation.

"Alright can't wait" Leon then leaned down and kissed Claire on the lips, then he went back to work. Later on Leon noticed a shadow hovering over his desk and he looked up to see Chris. "Hey man, I see you're awake" Leon said while chuckling. "Very funny, anyway rookie, is Claire ok, she seems a little bit off?"

Leon looked over at Claire and saw her sleeping. "She said she was fine, and it looks like she takes after you, how cute" Leon smirked. "Ok rookie, I'm going out with Jill to get something to eat, you want to come?" Leon thought for a couple moments and said, "Nah man I'm fine, I got to get this work done."

"Alright suit yourself rookie" Leon didn't like when Chris called him a rookie, it's been awhile since he was a cop. Chills went through Leon while reminiscing about the outbreak in raccoon city. It was almost 1:30pm when he saw Claire waking up, he didn't mind as long as she was ok so Leon kept focusing on his work.


	4. Chapter 4

**The special guest is arriving in this chapter ****J Thanks for reviewing and commenting 3**

Chapter 4

Claire was surprised to see she finished her work before work was over. Claire was getting ready to leave when she ran to the bathroom and puked…again. "Dam nit," Claire said to herself. As she walked back into the office, she saw everyone staring at her like she was some kind of alien, her face turned red and she felt hot and flushed. "What happened, are you ok" Leon asked while hugging her.

"I ate something bad at lunch, I suppose I'm fine" "Are you still feeling up to tonight?" "Yes most definitely," Claire said remembering what she has to tell Leon tonight. As Claire was walking in the parking lot, she saw Billy and Rebecca making out by Rebecca's Porsche. "They actually do make a cute couple," Claire thought to herself. As she was unlocking her car door to her Chevy Camaro, an arm grippes her, and Claire screamed bloody murder.

"WHOA! Claire calm down, it's me Chris, it's ok I didn't mean to scare you." Chris said trying to calm her down. "Oh sorry, I just really wanna go home." "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, you're my baby sister and I love you," Chris said concerned. "I'm fine, and I know how can you not love me, I'm just so damn awesome." "Alright , well I'll see you later, bye" Chris chuckled as he walked away. "Bye" Claire mumbled back.

At home Claire was all ready for her date with Leon, she was very nervous. She was wearing a red dress that made her curves in her body show with a little flow at the very bottom with a black tiny purse and red heels. Her usual ponytail also. As she walked into the living room of her apartment, she heard a knock at the door and opened the door. "Leon!" she ran into him and hugged him tight. "A little excited I see," Leon chuckled. "Yeah!' "Alright then lets go," Leon said.

At the restaurant they had a nice two seat table in the back. A waiter came up to them and said "Hello, I'm Haley, and I will be serving you today. What would you like to drink?" Leon decided to get the usual for them, and said "two rum and cokes, no lime for the both of us." "No, I'll have a water please," Claire said almost regretting the panic in her voice. Haley said, "Ok one rum and coke no lime and a water I'll be back.' "You always get a rum and coke with me.

"What's wrong?' Leon asked confused. "ok, I need to tell you something and I'm nervous as hell." "Don't be I'm here for you, I love you," Leon said now getting worried. "Ok I…I'm pregnant." Claire said wincing while waiting for Leon's reaction. "Claire…that's… wonderful! I need to tell you something to" Leon said excited. "Oh god your not pregnant to are you?"

Claire chuckled in relief. Leon chuckled "no'. then the unexpected happened, and he got down on one knee. "Claire Elizabeth Redfield, will you marry me?" Claire froze while tears came into her eyes "YES!" she got up and jumped into Leon's arms. Haley just came back with our drinks and said, "congratulations you too, dinner is on me tonight." The rest of the night went bye as usual and Leon stayed with me that night, and I was to exhausted to do anything but snuggle with him that night.

**A/N: HAHAHA the special guest is me! That's not the last time you will see me in this story! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't mean to make this such along chapter but oh well hope you all enjoy! I wont be uploading until Monday sorry ****L **

Chapter 5

1 month later…

Claire was barely even showing her pregnancy, but she sure had the morning sickness and mood swings from it. They decided to have there wedding on May 18th, which was one month away. Leon and Claire were just finishing moving into there 4 bedroom 2 bathroom house with a big backyard. Haley, the real estate agent, and also there waiter from that fancy restaurant helped them find a house. "Leon!" Claire screamed from the couch while watching TV.

Leon came down the stairs as fast as possible almost tripping in the process. "Claire what's wrong?" "I think we should have a house warming party,' Claire said happily. "are you serious? I thought something was wrong with you," Leon sighed of relief. "I'm fine, but I want to have the party this weekend ok?" "that's a lot to do Claire can we wait?" "THIS WEEKEND, I WANT IT!" Claire shouted angrily.

"Ok ok, we can have it this weekend. We should start planning," Leon said nervous of Claire's mood swings. "Alright, sounds great."

THAT WEEKEND….

The party was about to start. Leon was wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt. Claire was wearing jean shorts, a pink V-neck shirt with her hair in a ponytail. Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Billy, and even Barry came. The music was playing some rock, hip-op, pop, and strangely some Jonas Brothers songs.

Right now Owl city was on. "Hey Claire, this is a nice party," Jill said while sitting at a table with Rebecca and Claire. "thanks". Leon and the rest of the guys were sitting on the couch sharing beers and cracking jokes. " Yeah, so how's my baby sister and her mood swings rookie?" Chris chuckled. "Terrible, once she threatened to knife me open," Leon said. "Looks like you have your hands full" Billy said punching Leon in the arm jokingly.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. "I'LL GET IT!" Claire shouted louder than usual. "Haley I'm glad you could make it." Claire invited Haley because she could feel a special bond coming on between them. (lol J) "Haley" Billy said surprised to see her as he got up. "Billy is that really you?" They walked up to each other and hugged for a couple minutes. "You know each other," Jill said.

"Haley and I used to hang out when we were little kids, We are best friends, but stuff happened, and we haven't seen each other since" Billy explained. "Small world" Chris chuckled. 'This is so great, we all are going to get along great," Claire said going to sit on Leon's lap. After that, the party was all talking joking getting to know Haley until Haley told everyone something amazing and totally unexpected.

"YOU WHAT!" Billy said concerned to Haley. "Yeah, I was in the Raccoon city zombie outbreak too. I survived with a guy named Joe. I have no idea how I got through that but it was horrible and scary seeing all those people that were once human." Haley shivered at the memory. Billy hugged her comfortably. Rebecca sat on the other side of Billy getting jealous. "Looks like we all have something in common" Barry said, looking at Haley. After the party ended and everyone left, Claire and Leon pretty mush finished cleaning and went to bed.

**A/N: Hmm, I wonder what's going to happen between Haley and Rebecca? Review and tell me what you think will happen! Thanks for the reviews it means a lot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey thnx to all that are still reading! Please review if there is something I can improve! This is my favorite chapter out of the whole story! ****J**

Chapter 6

Month 2 of Claire's Pregnancy and Wedding!

It's May 18th, and Claire is at her house getting ready for the big day with Jill, Haley, and Rebecca. Leon was getting dressed with all the guys at Chris' house. Claire was starting to have an anxiety attack. Her nerves were really getting the best of her, but thanks to her friends, they were able to calm her down so that she could begin to get ready for her big day.

Claire was wearing a beautiful strapless white dress. The train flowed all the way down. The shape of the dress showed her curves and a tiny little bump where her new life was beginning. Her hair was up in a bun with curls and glitter. The bridesmaids wore blue tightly fitted dresses that went down to there knees. They were leaving in 10 minutes.

*At Chris' house* "Leon is that sweat I see? The tough agent is nervous' Aw, you're so adorable!" Chris said jokingly patting Leon's back. "Please shut up" Leon stated very nervously. "Leon bro you will be fine, you are getting married to a hot young lady, the worst that could happen is that she just wont show up" Billy assured him. "Man, that's my baby sister you're talking about, and don't you have a girl?" Chris asked.

"Hell yeah, and she is amazing" Billy said smiling. Leon said "hurry up guys, don't want to be late. Leon was wearing a black tux with a red tie and black dress shoes, his hair was normal with his left fringe of hair over his left eye. The guys wore grey tux's with brown dress shoes and blue ties. Already waiting at the altar were all of Leon and Claire's friends. Leon's family all had attended. Claire only had Chris so the plus side was to have Leon's father walk her up the aisle to the altar, and he was glad to do so.

Leon was standing by the altar, then the bridesmaids came out and Chris and Billy couldn't stop drooling over there girls. Then the wedding march started to play and the bride appeared looking exquisite as she walked the aisle to the altar with Leon's father by her side. Leon's eyes opened wide and Chris caught Leon's attention and mouthed wow! After the vows were spoken the minister said, "You may kiss the bride." Leon dipped Claire over and kissed her passionately. As they left the chapel, they walked out to their limo that was waiting for them to take them to their hotel to get ready for the reception.

*At the reception* Everyone was dancing and having a great time. Everyone was toasting them and wishing the newlyweds a great life, there was a disruption coming from the hall. They heard Haley scream "you broke up with him, he loves me!" "he loves me and you know it, he cheated on you with me!" Rebecca told her. Leon, Claire, Chris, Billy, Jill and some of the other party guests came to the scene. Haley was weeping, then after pounced on Rebecca. She punched Rebecca and ripped her hair. Rebecca clawed at Haley's dress so now that her midriff was visible. Chris, Billy, and Leon pulled them apart.

Chris was holding Rebecca back while Leon and Billy held Haley. After about 2 minutes they let go of the girls. Rebecca let loose and punched Haley so hard her nose it may have been broken. Blood was all over her face. Haley screamed "What the hell is wrong with you, can't you except the fact Billy loves me?" "GIRLS STOP!" that was the first time anyone heard Billy shout. Everyone was silent.

"Rebecca I love Haley except you broke my heart I don't have feelings for you anymore.' Haley I never cheated on you and I never will, ok baby?" Rebecca came to tears and ran out, Ark went after her. After that Jill and Claire ran over to Haley who was just a bloody mess. "I'm sorry, I ruined your wedding,' Haley said still crying. They brought her to the bathroom to clean her up. "Billy what is wrong with you" Leon asked a little pissed. Billy ignored him and went to wait by the bathroom, hr heard what the girls were talking about, all of it.

*In the bathroom* "Haley, please don't be sad, you didn't ruin my wedding, it was starting to get boring actually," Claire said trying to cheer Haley up. "you did kick ass though, good job" Jill told her while cleaning Haley up. (Billy still listening :o) "I'm still really sorry, I can't believe Rebecca did that! She knows I love Billy, and I do with all my heart." Haley was saying. "Do you think Billy and Rebecca went behind your back?" jill was asking her. "If Billy says no… then I believe him" Haley said. "Ok your all clean, we can go now' Claire said. "I'll catch up with you guys later." Haley said.

Claire and Jill walked out and they saw Billy. "What are you doing" jill asked. "waiting for my Haley." Billy told them. They walked away. "Is everything fine Claire?" Leon was asking while hugging Claire. "yes don't worry." After an hour everyone was leaving the party. Leon and Claire went back to there hotel and got busy. Claire didn't want a big honeymoon, so the just stayed in a romantic sweet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't been uploading but don't worry I'm posting two more chapter today! Thnx for all the reviews!**

**Chapter 7**

**Month 3 of Claire's pregnancy….**

**Claire's stomach is more noticeable and, she has grown a stronger relationship with the grils, even Haley. I've been hanging with the guys lately not doing anything special, This morning Leon wakes up in there king size bed and notices Claire isn't in bed…. Or the bathroom. "Claire" Leon thought to himself as he gets out of bed. Leon went downstairs and didn't see Claire anywhere. Then he got an idea. Leon just started making the nursery and he figured she would be in there. Leon went back upstairs and saw Claire staring out the window and sobbing.**

**He went over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her. "Hey Shh.. It's ok. What's wrong Mrs. Kennedy?" "My clothes aren't fitting anymore." Then Leon noticed her wearing one of his shirts. "Cute" Leon thought to himself. Why don't you ask the girls to go shopping with you?" "Ok I will go call them." "I have to go to work, call me if you need anything ok?" Leon said. "Alright" Claire said back. Leon turned Claire around and gave her a deep passionate kiss, then started walking away. "Leon?" Claire said before he walked out of the room. "Yes sweety" Leon said. "Can I have one more?" Leon smiled and walked back over and made out with her a little more before he left. **

**After Claire called Jill, Rebecca, and haley. Jill had to go to work, Rebecca said she wouldn't go if haley was going, So that left Haley she would be over soon. Claire wore Leon's blue t-shirt and her black jeans. Haley finally showed up wearing short shorts and a half shirt, it was blue. "Hey Claire ready to go?" Haley asked. "Yep lets go" *At the mall* "So what's up with you and Billy?" Claire asked with a smirk. "nothing, our relationship is going great!" Haley replied. "You both are so cute together." Claire said. "Yeah, thanks! You and Leon are perfect for each other." **

"**So um what happened with Rebecca, she barely talks to me." Claire asked. "Last time I heard she is going out with Ark." "Oh wow." "I know, Oh look, here is the store," haley said and pointed. "Ugh maternity, I hate Leon for doing this to me," Claire said in disgust. "Don't worry girly, I'll pick out super cute things, and out of a lot of people, you are lucky to have Leon, he is hot," Haley said. Claire stopped. "excuse me?" Claire said agitated. **

"**No not like that, I don't like Leon like that, I would never do that to you. I meant it could be worse you could be married to some short fat hairy dude who smells." Haley said smiling. "Oh alright I trust you" Claire said happy again.**

**3 excruciating hours later….**

"**Are you done yet Claire," Haley said very bored. "Yea I think so lets check out." Claire got so many clothes, they were all so cute. It was already 4pm, leon would be home. "You wanna hang out for alittle while haley?" Claire asked. "Sure, why not," Haley said. *At home* Leon heard the door open. "Leon I'm home with Haley!" "Hey Claire, hey Haley, what's up." "Mothing much, but Claire got so many cute clothes!" Haley squeked. Leon chuckled. "I'm starving!" Claire said. **

"**Dinner is almost done. Haley, are you eating over/' Leon asked. "No, I have a date with Billy, thanks anyway." Haley said. "Anytime Haley have fun," Leon replied. "Bye guys and Claire I expect to see you in every outfit I picked out for you." Haley said. "You will bye Haley,' Claire replied. After Haley left Claire and Leon were sitting at the table, Leon cooked chicken, mashed patatoes, and peas. "How are you? You feeling alright?" Leon asked. **

"**I'm fine, I just do't wanna get fat,' Claire started sobbing. "Aw Claire, you will always be buetiful, and don't worry, ok I'm here." Leon said. Claire was quiet the rest of the evening. Leon and Claire ended up cuddling on the couch watching the lucky one. Claire fell asleep and Leon carried her to bed kissed her on the forehead and said goodnight my love. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is just a cute little chapter about the baby enjoy ****J**

**Chapter 8**

**Month 4**

**Claire was going to see the doctor today to get the gender, she was so excited. "Leon, are you ready to go?" Claire shouted upstairs. "I'm coming sweetheart." Leon shouted back. On the ride up there, Leon asked if Claire thought of any names. "Well if it's a girl, I think Crystal or Lisa and if it's a boy Chase or Logan." "Sticking with the C's and L's I see." Leon chuckled. "Why you don't like them?" Clare started to get teary. "No, I think it is cute Claire. *at the doctors* waiting in the room, "Rebecca?" Leon said. "Oh.. Hey you guys what's up" Rebecca said disappointed. **

"**So you're here for the gender right?" Rebecca asked. "Yes we want to know." Claire said. While Rebecca was getting the equipment ready, Claire grabbed Leon's hand nervously, and Leon gave a comforting smile to Claire and squeezed her hand. "Ok ready?" Rebecca asked. "Yes" Claire said. A few minutes later Rebecca said "Congratulations it's a boy. Claire started sobbing, Leon it's a boy, that's beautiful. **

**As soon as Leon and Claire got home, Claire called Chris. "Hello" Chris said when he answered. "Chris I'm having a boy!" "Hey, how does it feel having a tiny penis inside you?" Chris said laughing loudly. "Your such a pervert Chris." "I'm just joking Claire Bear and congrats." "Thanks I love you." Claire said. " Love you too bye," Chris said then hung up. "I can't believe I'm having a baby boy." Claire thought to herself.**


	9. Chapter 9

**3 Ok so I'm thinking about doing a story like behind the scenes with Haley and Billy So review and tell me if I should or not it would be greatly appreciated ****J Thank You!**

**Chapter 9**

**Month 5**

**Leon decided to wake up earlier than usual to make breakfast for Claire and him. It was Saturday so he was off from work. He decided to make chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate milk because lately Claire has been devouring chocolate like crazy. After a good 20 minutes he was finished, so he went upstairs to wake up Claire. "Claire sweetie," Leon said while gently rubbing her shoulder. "mmmm" Claire mumbled. "I made breakfast for us come, I'll wait for you," Leon said and smirked. **

"**Mkay give me 5 minutes," Claire said. "Anything you need Mrs. Kennedy," Leon said and walked out. After abut 10 minutes Claire came walking downstairs. "Why are you wearing my shirt, I thought you and Haley went shopping?" Leon asked and smiled. "Your shirts are comfy," Claire said. Leon laughed and said ok. As they were eating, Claire asked Leon when he was going to finish the nursery. "Well, I asked Chris to come over today and help me. We should finish today. "is Jill busy?" Claire asked.**

"**I'm not sure, but I can ask if you want." "Nah, it's ok, I don't wanna do anything today,' Claire said. "Are you feeling ok honey/" Leon asked with concern." "Yeah I'm fine." Around 12am Chris came over, and Leon and him started to work on the nursery. Claire was sleeping on the couch. *In the nursery* "So all we have to do is paint the room baby blue, put the furniture in the right places and that's it. Claire already set up the closet." Leon said. "Okay sounds easy enough." Leon was wearing black sweats and a blue t-shirt with a work belt around his waist. **

**Chris was wearing beige shorts and a green t-shirt. They began to paint, After 2 hours of Leon making sure the room was painted perfectly, Claire came in. "Hey Claire Bear" Chris said. "It's looking good guys" Claire said. Leon jumped and ran to Claire pushing her out. "No, you can't be sniffing these chemicals! Get Out!" Leon shouted. "Geez calm down, I'll leave, didn't know you didn't want me,' Claire said starting to get teary. Leon went to hug her and kiss her. "No, I just don't want you to get harmed, I love you honey." Claire left. When Leon got back in the room, Chris said "Geez, your such a baby, you worry to much." "No I don't" Leon said. "Whatever Rookie." **

**After about two and a half hours they finished the nursery. The crib that was blue with white bars was in a corner to the right. The rocking chair was on the other side. There were decorations everywhere and Leon made the room smell like vanilla so Claire could see. Leon blind folded Claire and brought her up. "Ok take off the blindfold" After Claire took off the blind fold she was speechless, It looked amazing, Leon just stood by the doorway with Chris and watched Claire observe the room. "I…I you guys did amazing, I love it" Claire said still amazed. **

"**I'm glad you like it, Leon made sure it was perfect,' Chris observed. That night Claire fell asleep in the rocking chair in the nursery. When Leon found Claire, he smiled and carried her into there own bed and they fell asleep.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Short little chapter I think it is cute but there is only 3 more chapters after this! **

**If you think I should make a story for Billy and Haley please review! Thank you!**

**Chapter 10**

**Month 6 **

**It was a slow day, Leon and Claire decided to order the avengers on TV. Like usual, Leon had a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. He wanted to put his arm around Claire, so he laid the remote on her round stomach. "This is nice sweetie." "sure is!' Halfway through the movie when, Iron man cracked a joke, Claire lurched forward and grabbed her stomach, and the remote fell to the ground. "What's wrong?" Leon asked nervously. Claire grabbed Leon's hand and placed it on the side of her stomach.**

"**Wow!, he kicked" Leon said shocked. "Yeah, I felt tiny kicks around the beginning of last month but not to where you could feel it." Claire told him. "This is amazing," Leon still had his hand on her stomach and rubbing her back. "You should have still told me sweetie." Leon said. "I'm sorry, now shhh… watch the movie!" They continued watching the movie, and snuggled the rest of the day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews! 2 more chapters! What should I name the baby Chase or Logan?**

**Chapter 11**

**Month 7**

**It wasn't a busy day, so Leon and Claire decided to go see a movie later in the day with their friends. They just had to decide on what movie to see. Claire was sitting in the nursery and talking. Leon came in and said, "who are you talking to sweetie?" "The baby." "The baby can hear you?" "Have you been reading the pregnancy book I gave you?" "Yeah….I'm halfway done." "Leon, come here and talk to the baby," Claire looked up at Leon with big blue eyes.**

"**um….okay." Leon went over and kneeled down. "Hey, my son what's up?" Leon said. "Leon your so corny, but he likes your voice." Leon chuckled.**

**Later that night….**

**Leon and Claire were about to leave to the movies. Claire wore a pink long sleeve shirt and grey sweat pants, her hair was up and it looked longer. Leon work a blue tank top with a black leather jacket and blue jeans. When they arrived at the movies, they saw Billy and Haley. While they were walking Haley shouted "Hey Leon, Claire we're over here." "Where is Chris and Jill?" Claire asked. "They should be here in five minutes," Billy assured her. **

**They were deciding on a movie when Chris and jill arrived. "Sorry we're late," jill said. "it's fine" "Aw!, Claire you look so cute," jill said while hugging her. "Yep, thanks" "So what movie are we seeing?" Chris asked. "The Grudge!" Haley said. They all got seated, they sat in one row, Billy on the end, the Haley, Leon, Claire, Chris, and Jill. **

**The movie was playing, Haley and Claire were scared as shit. Jill thought the movie was to boring. Billy and Leon cuddled with their girls, so they can calm down. After the movie Claire and Haley were very paranoid, especially because they saw the movie at 11pm and the movie theater was so quite and empty. "I think I heard a noise Billy!" "Haley calm down, I'm right here." **

**Haley squeezed Billy's hand even more. Out of no where, a guy came up behind Claire and taped her on the shoulder and Claire screamed "Holy shit the GRUDGE!" Leon almost slaughtered the guy until he saw he was normal. "Sorry ma'm, but you dropped your keys." "Oh thank-you," Claire said relieved. When Leon and Claire got home, they went straight to bed. Claire made Leon keep his arms around her all night.**

**She was scared the grudge would get her.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is short and only one more chapter left before I start the Billy and Haley series!**

**If you have title suggestions for my story do tell…..**

Chapter 12

Month 8

Claire was excited that her due date was coming close. The baby is predicted to be born in the middle of December. Right now Claire was in the kitchen making her sandwich, Italian bread, mayo, mustard, relish, Swiss chizz, turkey, pickles, sardines, and crushed potatoes chips. Haley and Billy were hanging out. Chris and Jill took a vacation to Florida for two weeks. Haley and bill were snuggling on the couch, when Claire came to sit down by Leon.

"Is that your sandwich, it stinks?" Leon said. "This smells delicious," Claire corrected. Leon pick up the bread and noticed the sardines. "Ewe! Sardines, I didn't even know we had them." Leon said disgusted. Claire took a bite of her sandwich. Mmm! "That's gross!" Leon said covering his nose. "Leave Claire alone Leon, your so mean." Haley said. "Would you eat that Haley?" Leon asked. "Sure, why not." Haley smirked. "I dare you," Billy said. "What do I get for it," haley said and smiled. "how about a date later tonight?"

"Fine" Haley stood up and Claire handed her the sandwich. Haley took a big bite, swallowed, then gave the sandwich back. "it's not bad," Haley said. "I'm impressed," Leon said. "You win the date," Billy said clapping. Haley then turned green in the face. "Wait… never mind!" She ran to the bathroom and started puking. Haley came back, "can we reschedule the date? I have to go to the doctors now." Haley said not feeling well. "Baby are you ok?" Billy said getting up. "No"

"Yo Leon we are gonna go now, I'll call you later," Billy said. "Wow, Claire look what your deathly sandwich did to Haley." Leon said backing away. "it's still good1" Claire smiled.

That evening…

Leon made dinner, he prepared turkey, corn, and mashed potatoes. They were sitting at the table when Claire pulled out her sardines. "Where do you keep getting those?" Leon asked. Claire ignored him, and continued to mix her sardines and ketchup together on her plate.

"Claire?" "Yea." "You know your disgusting." "yea" "that's why I love you so much." "yea" Leon gave a chuckle. After dinner, they were cuddling on the couch. Leon told Claire 'I'm nervous to see what you're going to make yourself for dessert." Claire laughed and gave Leon a wink and an evil smile.

**A/N: The Grudge scared me for 3 weeks straight lol**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow! I'm pretty sad to be posting this chapter because I didn't want this story to end but I know this is a twisted chapter, but in the Haley and Billy series it will all be explained so if you are confused please read my new story!**

Chapter 13

Month 9

Claire was getting very aggravated because she just wanted to have her baby already. Claire was sitting in there room on the bed just thinking randomly, Leon walking in. "Hey sweetie what are you doing?" "I'm just thinking." Leon came and sat nest to Claire putting an arm around her. "Thinking about what?" Leon asked. "Random things" Claire leaned over and started kissing Leon. Leon and Claire were making out for a couple minutes when out of no where they heard a know at the door.

They both jumped. They went downstairs and Leon opened the door to find Haley all bloody. "Haley!" Leon said and grabbed her. Claire shut the door, and went over to Haley. "Haley, what happened?, where's Billy?" Leon asked concerned. " Rebecca…chased me…a..and… stabbed me, Billy…. Is at the …. Auto shop." blood started coming out of Haley's mouth. Leon was now sitting on the floor while Haley was in his lap. Claire started tearing.

"Claire call 911!" Leon shouted while taking out his phone dialing Billy. "Hang on Haley were getting you help," Leon said. Claire came back putting pressure on Haley's stomach where she had been stabbed. *On the phone* "Hey Leon what's up?" "Its Haley she's been stabbed get to the hospital now!" Leon shouted. "On my way." They both hung up.

The ambulance just took Haley, Leon and Claire were following. Claire called Chris and Jill who were now on there way. *At the hospital* Everyone was in the waiting room, the doctor said Haley will be fine she was just recovering, Billy was in the room with her. They have been sitting in the waiting room for 2 hours. Claire got up and lurched forward in pain. Leon and Chris were at Claire's side immediately.

"Leon it's time!" Claire said holding onto Leon tightly. "We need a doctor!" Leon shouted. Jill ran to get a doctor. As soon as the doctor came, Claire's water broke. "Oh shit" Chris said backing away. Claire got situated in her room, Haley's room was 2 doors down, Leon was with Claire, and Chris and Jill were in the waiting room bored as hell. The doctor said Claire was 8 centimeters and he will come in every ten minutes.

"Leon I'm nervous," Claire said squeezing Leon's hand. "I'm right here there's nothing to be scared of, ok?" "Ok" Leon leaned down and kissed Claire. The doctor came back in. "Ok Mrs. Kennedy we will start pushing on your next contraction." "Ok" Claire said scared. It was time to start pushing. Claire was in pain and was screaming like crazy. "Leon I hate you, why did you do this to me!" Leon hated seeing Claire in so much pain, he didn't even care that Claire was breaking his hand literally.

After who knows how much excruciating time went by a cry was heard and it wasn't Leon's. "It's a boy!" the doctor said joyfully. Leon cut his son's umbilical cord and he was 7ibs 9 ounces, born on December 16th at 6:24pm. They handed the baby to Claire. "Hi Logan Kennedy I'm your mommy." Logan opened his eyes and squeezed Leon's pinky.

Everyone including Haley with Billy's help entered the room, and admired baby Logan. After about an hour of hanging out Chris and Jill went home, Haley and Billy went back to Haley's room. Leon held Logan and looked at Claire sleeping and thought "My life can't get any better than this, a beautiful wife, the cutest baby boy, and an amazing house." Unless another Zombie outbreak happens but that's another story!

**A/N: Thank- you all who read this and reviewed it means so much to me! It truly does! 3 I'm not sure when I will start my other story because I'm trying to make it really detailed!**


End file.
